Frost and Crystal
by elfpricess
Summary: Do you really believe carefree Jack Frost creates every single snowflake unique? Well you shouldn't! Jack has a co-worker and when an enemy wishes to stop winter - they have to grab both. OC & hurt
1. Chapter 1 Uncertain Beginnings

AN: Hello, I would just like to explain a few things before we begin. This is my first ROTG fic, I have not read the books, and I do not own the rights. In this story, I have created my own character and put them in an event that happens a year after the movie. I also have a passion for snowflakes. I think they are winter's greatest unsung beauties and I will touch on this. The main thing I wish to clarify is that I will refer to a singular snowflake as a "snow crystal" since this is more scientifically correct. The term snowflake (I think it's a poetic term), can refer to a cluster. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

(Present)

A boy in a blue sweatshirt flipped in the wind and spun into a landing on a tree. He grinned at the obviously dull town below him in the valley. That was why he was here. What else would a guardian of fun do? He waved his hand across the sky, releasing the stores of snowflakes from the clouds. He was still a moment, blue eyes studying the falling crystals. A big crystal drifted near his gaze and he caught it on a finger. A look of awe crossed the pale face as the intricately designed flake turned on his finger. He grinned as the breeze picked up the ice form and carried it away.

"Definitely one of the best." The boy stated with a chuckle, "I'll have to give my regards...after this town livens up." The breeze grew stronger and took him towards the town. That was when Jack Frost really got to work. With a laugh on the wind, and a chill to his touch, he cured the town of it's boredom. It wasn't long till he had a whole group of children laughing and playing in his winter of fun.

Jack Frost chucked another snowball into the fray as the kids started creating their forts and militarizing their efforts. The winter spirit laughed in enjoyment. A little snow went a long way to make any old town fun. Or how was it put? _Nothing a bit of snow can't help._

Then he sensed it. It was like something had tugged at a part of him. It was similar to the same feeling that had jabbed at him when Pitch broke his staff but this was less severe. Less direct. It was more like a tickle compared to that incident.

A child whined as they looked up at the sky. With a gasp, Jack shifted his gaze up as well. He hadn't told the clouds to stop snowing. With worry knitting his brow, the spirit floated into the air and held out his hand to the clouds. Nothing. They refused to give any more snowflakes. Trying a different tactic, Jack asked for snow crystals with just plain hexagon shapes and it worked.

Asking the wind for all it's speed, the winter spirit launched away. His expression was serious. There was one reason why the uniquely designed snowflakes would not fall...and that was if there was something wrong with the designer.

(300 years ago)

A boy wearing a brown cape was curled at the base of a tree. His white head bowed and his hands covered his face. Every now and then his shoulders would shake and a near silent sob would sound. The cool breeze ruffled his hair as if trying to comfort the boy but he did not respond to the gesture.

"Hello." A soothing voice shot the boy into panic. The staff that had been beside him was now raised and he posed defensively on the ground. Icey blue eyes wild with fear and cheeks still stained with tears. What meet his gaze was only a girl about five years his elder. She wore a white dress with layers that shimmered in the breeze. Her sky blue eyes and long white hair were the most stunning.

"Y-you can see me?" The boy muttered, staring into her gaze.

The girl nodded with a bright smile. "Indeed, I am the same as you." She seemed to glide forward and kneel in front of him, her shimmering dress revealing an intricate pattern inlaid in the layers. "Well not exactly the same, but similar." Her broad smile had the boy captivated. It took a minute till he realized he was still threatening her with his staff and quickly lowered it.

"My name is Crystal," She said softly.

A still silence stretched between them before the boy realized she wanted a response and stuttered an answer, "J-Jack...Jack Frost...my name...my name is Jack Frost." Being reminded of his awakening, his gaze shifted to the moon.

"The moon told you?" Jack shot a glance at Crystal who had also looked up to the moon. Sadness touched her eyes but not her ever constant smile. It took a moment till her eyes met his again. "He also told me my name."

Crystal lifted her hand and a small speck of ice grew above her palm. The ice turned end over end as branches expanded from the center and then each branch was lined with more branches. The tips grew in size and then layered like the facets of a diamond.

"I create all the snow crystals." Her eyes darted up to his and a grin formed at the corner of her lips, "What can you do?"


	2. Chapter 2 A Bit of Snow

AN: Thanks for reading the next chapter! I feel I must explain myself again. I wanted this story to switch between past and present to get a back story with your story. So these chapters are going to short and sweet. *shrugs* I like it and that's why I'm posting this tale.

* * *

(Present)

Jack landed on a snowy ledge on a Himalayan mountain. His hand gripped his staff as he stared at the cave before him. The wind was uneasy at the entrance. It seemed uncertain as to which way to blow and that put Jack on edge. The wind was always certain.

Slowly, the winter spirit walked into the cave till he crossed an invisible wall of cold. The plain stone cave shifted into a room of glimmering ice forms. The light that reflected off the ice chandeliers played across the intricate shapes of ice that consumed the room.

"Crystal?" Jack's voice seemed uncertain in the room just as the wind had been outside. He moved carefully through the maze of ice, his staff half raised. His knuckles grew white around the wood as sound seemed to be swallowed within the room. He could not even hear the wind that had been howling outside.

"Jack?" Her voice whispered from a distance. The boy stiffened at the sound. The fear lining his name had been obvious.

Swiftly, Jack glided further into the cave until he met a wall of shadows. His breath caught in his throat. That would never be in a room full of shimmering, bright crystals.

"No!" The cry was so sudden Jack jumped, just before the shadows pulled him down.

(200 years ago)

"Come on Jack!" The girl teased with a giggle as she twirled through the wind. She moved as a ballet dancer. Leaping with pointed toes and letting her hands float in air. Every time she would turn a hand, a new collection of snowflakes would fly away.

Jack grinned at the snowflake maker. He was always impressed with the creativity she put into every single crystal. He was glad she was his co-worker. Jack couldn't imagine himself sitting for months designing little crystals. That was definatly business that was not Jack Frost.

Adding a little burst of speed, Jack blew past Crystal, setting her off balance as well as laughing. She turned her stumble into an elegant flip and landed on a tall Oak in a forest. Jack hooked his staff around a trunk and boomeranged himself back towards the girl. She side-stepped and he smacked into the trunk. Arms and legs out perpendicular like a cartoon character.

This set Crystal into a laughing fit as Jack slowly peeled himself from the tree. He grumpily sat on a branch and nursed his aching, red nose with an ice cube while watching Crystal laugh with tears in her eyes.

"You could try out for North's sled team now!" The girl said between giggles, "I heard they were looking for someone with a glowing red nose."

Jack grumbled and crossed his arms in a pout as he turned the other way. The giggling died down and a snow crystal floated in front of Jack's face. He blinked and it landed on his sore nose, bursting into light. Immediately, his nose felt better and he turned to look at Crystal.

"What did you-?"

"There's nothing a bit of snow can't help." She said with a broad smile.

* * *

Please comment. I would like to hear opinions ^.^


	3. Chapter 3 Tentative Questions

(Present)

Jack was falling through the air. There was no wind or breeze to help him. He tried to turn and grab at anything to slow his descent but there was only the darkness he was falling through. The floor came as a shock. He bounced once, losing his staff, and crumbled, writhing in pain on the stone.

"Ah Jack, so good of you to join us." The voice tugged at a familiar cord in his mind but his head was spinning. It took him several minutes till his eyes could focus in the darkness. He gasped for the air that had left his lungs and turned onto his stomach to push himself up on his hands and knees. Blue eyes focused in the dull light in front of him. A figure sat in a chair and a darker one stood above him. Squinting, Jack gazed up at the closest figures face. The light was poor but he could still make out the the narrow nose, the shallow cheeks...the gold eyes.

"Pitch!" The boy gasped and stumbled to his feet, casting a glance at the figure in the chair and his heart dropped. Blue eyes met his in fear. "Let her go." The winter spirit demanded, glaring at Pitch and clenching his teeth.

The boogeyman smirked but put a mock show of considering his request. "Umm..." His gold eyes flashed in cruel enjoyment, "No."

"Pitch, so help me..." Jack clenched his hands and suddenly his eyes widened as he searched the floor.

Pitched almost purred as his smirk grew wider. "What was that Jack? You need help? Did you lose something, oh Guardian of Fun?" He withdrew his hand from his back and twirled the staff.

Jack Frost froze as he stared at the staff. His eyes drifted to figure in the chair. Crystal was chained and gagged and her eyes were so afraid. Jack had only seen happiness and sadness on her face. Fear was not an emotion fitting for her. It looked wrong.

"So here is how it is going to go Jack," Pitch brought his attention back to him. "You two are going to sit in here and forget about all your duties. Think of it as a vacation. You both work so hard bringing winter to the world, I think you deserve a break."

The fake concern was mocking Jack who almost growled in anger. "Why?"

"Global fear, my dear boy." Pitch's smile churned his stomach, "I'm making Global Warming a reality." The boogeyman chuckled and suddenly the sickening sound of snapping wood resounded. Jack's blue eyes were wide. He stared at the pieces of wood in the Nightmare King's hands. His hand moved involuntarily to his gut and he suddenly let out a ragged breath of air. Something inside had broken again.

"Sorry to beat a dead horse Jack," Pitch said, casually tossing the pieces behind him as he stepped towards the boy. "But when there is a weakness, you have to take advantage of it, right?"

Jack's sight was going in and out of focus as he kept forcing himself to breathe. He stumbled back as he felt the dark presence come close. He looked up at the gray face above him. The smile on it slowly turned into a deep scowl. "Payback's a bitch, Jack."

Then the blows rained down. Jack grunted as the first punch sent him flying to the side and then tried desperately to curl in on himself as punches and kicks brought excruciating suffering. He spared only groans to the pain, not wanting to give Pitch the satisfaction of a scream. But when a loud '_CRACK_' snapped from his side, his eyes popped open and yelled in agony.

The blows stopped as the boy clutched his side and moaned, writhing uncomfortably on the ground. "Did we break something Jack?" The cool voice came from above and a slitted blue eye glared up at the Shadow Lord.

"Ah...such a pitty..." Pitch ran his hand through his hair to slick it back in place. "And I was just feeling less...frustrated." The last word stung the air and lingered painfully. Golden eyes shifted to the figure in the chair who stiffened and blinked at the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"No..." Jack croaked out desperately grabbing the ankle in front of him.

"Oh come now, Jack my boy..." Pitch lifted him off the ground by his collar and the boy cried out, twisting and tearing at the black sleeve. "You can only have so much fun till you have to move on." He was suddenly tossed and landed against bars as the floor swung and chains creaked. Jack opened his eyes and saw he was in one of Pitch's hanging cages.

"Pitch..." Jack's voice wavered in misery, "...please...don't..."

Yellow eyes flashed in mirth, "Begging is new to you, Jack. Did I finally put you in a hopeless situation?" The boy shut his mouth, there was nothing else he could do. Pitch smirked, "This won't take too long..." He turned towards the other figure and cracked his fingers, "I just have to assure you two won't return to work any time soon."

(150 years ago)

"Crystal?" The question tentatively lingered in the air as if any sudden movement would displace the currents in the room. A soft sigh slipped through pale pink lips. Small, lithe hands finished twirling a speck of ice into a beautiful snow crystal and then rubbed the tension in the fingers. Weary blue eyes were rubbed next as the figure stood and yawned.

Crystal turned to see Jack Frost studying one of her sculptures and faintly smiled at the childish curiosity on his face. "Ah...well hello, Jack. It is good to see you! I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages!" She tried her best to sound as welcoming as possible as she crossed the space between them swiftly and gave him a warm hug (or in their sense, cold).

Jack gave a crooked grin, "Actually it has been over a year..."

An astoned look crossed her face and she let out a dazed murmur sound, "It has?" Crystal whispered and rubbed the space between her eyes. "Being immortal does make time pass differently..." Eyes rimmed with tired lines looked back up at the boy in front of her. "I am so sorry Jack. I didn't mean to let my work get the best of me..."

Jack grinned and raised his hands in an 'Ok' statement. "I understand, Crystal. You have been having to keep up with my demands anyway." Crystal's tight smile lightened her exhausted features. "I actually came to compliment you on the snow at Niagara. Those were some of your best designs! They came down beautifully and everyone loved them. You even have Cupid's gratitude on bringing her multiple successes."

Crystal let a deep sigh release the tension from her shoulders and she closed her eyes a moment. Jack frowned in worry slightly but resolved to wait. She hadn't looked this tiered in a long time. When her blue eyes finally did reopen, joy had lit up her features and her big smile was contagious.

"Come on..." Crystal said, rubbing Jack's wild hair and gliding towards the exit. "After being cooped up in here for a year, I need a little destresser..." Her blue eyes twinkled back at Jack, "And there's nothing a bit of snow can't help."

* * *

**BaronoftheSky**: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I have tossed around that question and I haven't come up with a longer name I enjoy.

If anyone has suggestions on a longer name for Crystal, please suggest away! Oh and keep reviewing! They are always a delight.


	4. Chapter 4 Agony! Misery! Woe!

(Present)

"Come my dear, I much enjoyed your look of fear over this expression..." Pitch's silky voice cooed. "It was so pleasant relishing in your fear earlier." His finger trailed along Crystal's jaw and she jerked away, continuing to shoot him her most heated glare. "Nothing to say? Usually they say something to that remark."

"Shove off." The words were hissed out before Crystal could stop herself from feeding him.

"Aaah...there it is. The snidy statement of one who is unwilling to let go." Pitch trailed his finger down her arm but she could only tense at his touch now. She was chained to a chair and could barely even move her fingers. If she had been able to move them...there was no way she would be here right now.

"Tell me...how do you make all those wonderful snowflakes?" Pitch asked nonchalantly walking behind the chair and putting his mouth next to her ear. "Do you create all of them with your hands?" Crystal tried to ignore his hot breath on her neck and clamped her eyes shut. "I bet your fingers must get tired..." Her blue eyes snapped open in fright as he grabbed her pointing finger. She locked gazes with Jack in his cage and couldn't help her lips quivering as the pressure increased on her index finger.

"Let's see if we can alleviate some of the tension, shall we?" There was a sickening '_snap!'_ and immediately Crystal tilted her head back and screamed at the shearing pain that shot up her arm.

Pitch 'tsked,' "We are going to have to do all of them..."

"N-no..." Crystal's eyes were wild with fear and anguish as she felt her next finger grabbed. She tried to twist out of chair. "NoooOOOO!" '_snap.'_

"P-p-please...sto-Aaaaah!" '_snap.' _Her body stopped fighting for freedom.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screwed her eyes shut. She only spared a whimper to following two '_snaps.'_

"We'll make the next hand go faster..." Pitch cooed and Crystal could only shoot him a terrified glance before all her fingers were grabbed on her other hand. She let out a shaky breath and then there was a resounding '_snap'_ that echoed through the room. A second of shock crossed her face before her answering scream reverberated through the shadows.

Then Crystal went limp. She wasn't unconscious yet, but her body could not handle any more suffering. Her frame quivered in pain as the chains were removed. Her blank expression was frozen on the ground, staring at nothing but the space. Her breath shakely came in and out of her dry throat. Her body was pulled from the chair and her limp, broken hands hit the ground. She only screwed her eyes shut and muffled a cry in her throat before she was dragged across the stone and then tossed into a cage. Chains creaked in agony. The shadows welcomed the torment.

(120 years ago)

Crystal sat at the mouth of her cave, knees pulled up and dull blue eyes watching the snow drift down. This was the snow she could watch and not grow uneasy at her idleness. These snowflakes were the undesigned sort. Merely shaped like plates and columns. The temperature was too cold to produce the more intricate shapes. She only had to worry about the snowflakes that were produced in a 15 degree block.

Her work had come down to a system. She created a variation and then ran it through all the other possibilities with just that one change. It was statistics. Numbers. The creativity of it was gone. It was hard to produce millions of snowflakes each snowfall, every year...and they all had to be unique? Come on! That was impossible!

Crystal dug her fingers into her scalp and closed her eyes so all she could feel was the cold wind and the pressure of her fingertips. Eventually her tension relaxed and she leaned her head back to gaze up at the moon.

"I guess that is why you made us immortals...to do the impossible, huh?" Her gaze focused on the snowflakes falling in front of the moon. "I just wish you'd give us a little help sometimes...or at least encouragement..." Her sigh floated some snowflakes away, "I can get out of this depression with my work but Jack..." Concerned blue eyes focused on the moon again, "He needs more help than I..." Her voice turned pleading, "He doesn't have constant work and...and he's confused and lost...and lonely...you've got to do _something_ for him. You made him Jack Frost. You can at least show him who he was. That's not against the rules...at least it shouldn't be."

Crystal sighed again and gazed down at the snow filled mountains below. Her body felt weak and empty. Doing non-stop work for centuries had taken a heavy toll. She paid through these moments of depression that dragged her body and soul down. Her only cure: Jack Frost. It was a blessing from the moon that he could cheer her up and snap her out of these moods. He helped her realize what fun was again and how to just enjoy what she does. And what she did was make snowflakes. It just takes her a bit to re-realize that sometimes.

A snow crystal grew above her palm. It was a plate sized one, with an empty space in the middle (she couldn't help but make the intricate border though). Pulling a crystallized needle from her hair, she wrote: "Needing a bit of snow when available." The crystal was stored into memory and she closed her hand over it, reducing the snow crystal to a spec of ice and then releasing it into the wind.

* * *

Please review! Oh and I'm going to make this story 12ish chapters. That is if I don't stop tweaking it.


	5. Chapter 5 Help In Your Own Way

(Present)

Time was no friend to an immortal. There was no welcoming end, only a sneering constant.

Living in the darkness was new. Crystal was used to her bright hovel, filled with shimmering crystals. She liked that better. The darkness was just empty. Nothing interesting about it. Nothing to hold your attention for years. It was boring. And a bored immortal was better off dead in Crystal's book.

Pitch had left Jack and Crystal ages ago. They had exchanged a few words, mostly asking about how they were doing and the general concerned things and then they fell silent. Crystal had fallen asleep several times already, only to be woken by the nagging pain. In her waking moments, she was only reassured of Jack's presence when he shuffled or caused the chains to creak. The silence was killing her. And a bored imortal...

"Jack?" Her voice was unsteady as she leaned up against the bars. The movement sent new waves of pain up her arms and it took her a moment to open her eyes and stare at the cage next to her. Her vision adjusted enough that she could make out the boys hoodie and white hair.

He stirred at the sound of her voice and managed a "Hm?" He must have been asleep.

"I...I'm sorry, Jack." Her voice never raised higher than a whisper - afraid to wake the darkness.

Jack twisted to his side, grunting when he moved his aching body. "Why are you sorry?" Blue eyes seemed to shine in the darkness as they latched onto hers. That calmed all her nerves.

"I sorry for the past...for the time I spent just laboring while you were left all alone..."

"That wasn't your fault." He whispered in response, shuffling his arm to cradle his side. His rib must be painful.

"No...but I wanted to be there for you..." Her whispered voice seemed stronger now, "I wanted to help because...you always ended up helping me. I must have gotten depressed a hundred times...the artistic melancholy I assume." She dryly chuckled and frowned at the silence as her gaze fell from his eyes.

After a stretch of time, Jack spoke, "You did help me, you know...you were the only one I could call a true friend. Without you teaching me about the world or how to trust...I'd probably still be lost. Heck, Pitch would have even beaten the Guardians a year ago."

Crystal finally met his glowing blue eyes again and smiled. "I'm really glad the Man in the Moon chose you to become a Guardian. You know...I asked him to help you. I told him he needed to clarify things for you..."

"I guess asking the moon isn't a bad idea afterall." Jack seemed to try and chuckled but instead writhed on the metal in pain.

"Jack?" Crystal asked worriedly when the boy wouldn't stop moving and it sounded like he was having trouble breathing. "Jack try and lie on your injured side." He rotated and slowed his breathing. "Take deep breaths..." Crystal cooed, wishing she could be closer to him to help. She looked down at her mangled fingers. Well...maybe she wouldn't be much help.

"I'm OK..." Jack gasped out between clenched teeth. "You wouldn't happen to have one of those healing snowflakes would you?" His tone was joking as pained eyes opened again.

"Technically, they don't heal. They are more like a pain reliever and to answer you question, I ca-" Crystal opened her mouth to say 'can't' but suddenly the thought struck her. "I...I can..." Hope filled her eyes and seemed to reflect into Jack's, "It'll require a lot more concentration than usual if I wasn't..." She gulped down the words as she looked at her hands and closed her eyes to get to work.

It seemed like an hour passed as she slowly and carefully visualized the snowflake design in her head. She wasn't trying to be creative, just the necessary ingredients for two doses of an advil-flake. Then, barely parting her eyes, the visualization in her head became a reality over Jack's face and then hers. The snow crystal touched her lips in a kiss and then burst into a spray of light that settled onto her frame and seeped into her skin. A cold chill set into her bones and a satisfying sigh slipped through her lips as the pain eased.

Crystal murmured softly, "I guess it's more like an instant ice pack."

"Whatever it is..." Jack murmured contently, "...it feels amazing."

There was a length of stillness as both enjoyed the relief in their pain. "Hey Jack?" Crystal muttered, her eyes bright as she met his, "I can also create a message-flake..."

(100 years ago)

"There he is!" Jack stated triumphantly, pointing at an aged man bundled in a thick brown coat and staring at some box on a tripod.

Crystal raised an eyebrow and landed next to Jack on the branch. "You brought me to Vermont..." Her eyes swept the small, poor-looking farm community, "To see an old man?"

"Yup!" Jack stated cheerfully, grabbing her arm and pulling her next to the man.

"I...don't get it..." She questioned, trying to look the man over again for something special about him. He only seemed very interested in his big box contraption and would sometimes murrer in awe.

"Just watch." Jack gave a big grin and leaned against the side of the farmhouse they were near. He certainly gave an air of confidence.

Crystal rolled her eyes but waited a moment. In time, the man pulled a little clear disk out of his box and then held it in the air. Crystal thought the man was crazy as he just seemed to stare blankly at the sky. In time, his gaze suddenly latched onto one of her snowflakes drifting down. He cooed a little as he guided the snow crystal to land on the disk in his hand and then swiftly put it into his box.

There was a loud '_click!'_ and a flash before the man muttered, "Excellent! Beautiful!"

Crystal looked over at Frost again, her expression baffled. "I still don't get it." Jack waved her towards the window and motioned for her to look inside. She did and was shocked to find pictures of her snowflakes from a wire. "But that's...how is he...?" A look of bewilderment crossed her face as she looked at Jack.

Jack's eyes lit up excitedly and he floated over to the man's contraption. "You see this thing here, it's a microscope, It makes small things look larger." He gestured to the part the man had put in the snow crystal on the disk. "And this big box is a camera. It takes a picture of what it sees in the microscope. This man is recording your designs! The whole world is going to see your art!"

Crystal blink. It seemed impossible. For centuries she had been creating her designs with no hope of them surviving. She was creating just for creation sake, because that was what she was made to do. Now this old man was admiring her work and recording it for others to see. At the moment, all she could do was watch the man in amazement.

In time, Crystal managed to speak, "Jack?" The boy, who had been sitting on his staff to watch the man work from a better angle, looked over at the girl. "Thank you..." Crystal's blue eyes met his as tears started to form.

Jack grinned awkwardly, "We're friends aren't we?" He rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks almost seemed...flushed. "And friend's are supposed to help each other right?"

The snowflake girl sigh with a big smile on her lips. "You seem to do all the helping..." She mumbled, floating over to examine the snowflakes the man was picking from the air. Carefully, guiding a more intricate snow crystal to his disk.

"You help in your own way." Jack chuckled and Crystal shot him a crooked smile.

"I guess I do..."

* * *

Sorry for the late update peeps. School has gotten a bit busy so I forget I need to update sometimes :P But you can help with that! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! I'm still taking suggestions for a longer name for Crystal.


	6. Chapter 6 Distractions

(Present)

"Is help coming?"

Crystal shushed Jack, keeping her eyes closed as she put her forehead on her pulled up knees and crossed arms. There was a moment of silence and she 'huffed.'

"They are being stubborn."

"Crystal..."

"Jack, I need to concentrate." She responded dryly.

"He's coming back..." Crystal hissed in a fearful breath, before Jack whispered urgently again. "Hurry."

(North Pole)

_Tap_.

"I don't like it, North." The multi-colored Tooth fairy was muttering. "There's no reason for winter spirits to drop off the face of Earth at the peak of their season."

_Tap. Tap._

"Maybe global warming got 'em." Bunny mumbled and was hit on the arm. "Ow! Hey, I'm only state'n what the humans are."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"They speak out of fear..." The big man with a fur-lined coat mused.

"North, you don't mean..."

_Crack!_ The glass on one of the window panes shattered and a blast of cold wind shot into the room. A single, large, snowflake flew in as well, twirled till all eyes were on it and then took the breeze back out.

"North..." Tooth muttered and was cut off by the big man.

"Sandy, Tooth, follow it." The two disappeared out the window. "Bunny. We follow in sleigh."

(90 years ago)

"Crystal...You're spending too much time here," Jack motioned to the Vermont countryside, "I haven't been able to call any snowflakes recently and if you get behind in your work..." He visually tightened his stance, "Mother Nature is-"

"I _know_, Jack." The snowflake maker snapped, eyes flashing away from him as she gripped her gut as if in pain. "I know...but he," She nodded to the man studying her snowflakes, "He was the first one who has cared so much about what I do. You always get a reaction from your work. That's why you are here...to nip at people's nose's and have fun doing it and such." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "While I have to diligently slave away at making trillions of snowflakes. I've never been able to see someone truly just..._react_ to what I've done."

Jack was quiet a moment, his arm slung around his staff as he shifted to lean on it. "I know how you feel though...I basically live with the children I come to know and play with, just watching them grow up and change...but they never see me. I've always been invisible...kind of like how your snowflakes have always been invisible till they invented the microscope and someone cared to look."

Crystal met his eyes and she gave a pained smile. She was glad they had each other. One needed company, the other reassurance. That was the initial need of their relationship (probably why the Moon choose each other) but it had been changing. They knew the other deeply now, their strengths and weakness'. They had become more like an intertwined rope...and were stronger because of it.

Jack knew her idleness was not without suffering.

"I guess I should get back to the grind then." Crystal floated up into the air with a twirl, "Don't want Mother Nature to see how easily distracted I get."

* * *

Alright! So this chapter is a little chopped up between Jack/Crystal, the Guardians, and the past. A bit more interesting eh? I added another factor to Crystal's power. So if she's not keeping up with the demanded of snowflakes, she suffers. I thought this would be comparable to Jack's staff breaking. Since she can form snowflakes with her hands, that makes her conduit of power herself and if she is broken, that also breaks her ability to craft multiple snowflakes. However, she can form and control a single one with great concentration since her mind/spirit wasn't broken by Pitch's torture. Anyway, that was just an over explanation of things.

The next chapter needs a bit more work so just heads up that it might be a little late.

Please review! Let me know if things make sense!


	7. Chapter 7 Bloody Snowflake

(Darkness)

"Aah, my dear children." The silky voice broke into Crystal's concentration and she visually flinched. "Good to see you've missed me."

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack snapped, trying to distract him from Crystal.

"Oh...it seems the boy has gained a bit of spunk..." Chains creaked and Jack hissed in pain. "...or..." The Dark Lord's voice sounded closer, Crystal's heartbeat quickened, "You're wanting to be strong for your friend..." The cage she was in tilted and she flinched again. "Oooh..." There was an evil snicker and metal clanked. "It seems someone is afraid..."

"Pitch-!" Jack started before the Nightmare King cut him off.

"Oh hush Frost! Can't you see we are having a moment?" Crystal gasped and her eyes snapped open as her wrist was grabbed. She stared up at the glowing gold eyes, fear clearly evident on her whole expression. "Marvelous..." Pitch muttered and suddenly pulled her out of the cage.

Crystal cried out but quickly snapped her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. She couldn't help her breaths coming in short gasps as she tried to calm her fear and focus on her snowflake.

"Exquisite!" Pitch never released his grasp on her wrist and now turned it painfully as she whimpered. "I mean...the fear is coming off you in waves..." A giggle of evil, juvenile delight rippled above her. "It's so _rare_ to find a reaction like this." Pitch's breath was hot on her neck. "Did you know you were so special, hm?" Crystal whimpered again as her wrist was pushed to it's limit. "Just...absolutely...exceptional..."

'_Snap!'_

Crystal's eyes shot open again and a blood-curling scream shot through her throat.

(Snowflake)

"Sandy..." Tooth looked over at the yellow Guardian worriedly as they hovered next to the snowflake that had dropped from its forward motion and fluttered down on a gentle breeze. The Guardian of Dreams shook his head and lifted his shoulders, adjusting the sand jet pack on his shoulders.

Suddenly the snow crystal fluttered up again and Tooth gasped before it shot away again. This time, it flew faster, and Tooth was barely able to see it in front of them. She became worried they would lose it when suddenly, it dropped to flutter in the breeze again. Tooth's colorful eyes caught the sight of something else falling with the snowflake as well. The fairy held out her hands and caught the chip of ice that fell from the tip of the snow crystal.

Tooth exchanged another worried glance with Sandy before the snowflake shot into motion again. The crystal never stopped again. Even when more parts of it fell away in slivers. It continued until there was only one small speck left. And the only reason why they could see it was because it turned red...blood red.

Eventually, the little speck seemed to to have had enough and slowly drifted down to the snow capped mountain peak nearby.

"No...no...no, no, no, no!" Tooth muttered in dismay as she knelt in front of the snow that was slowly turning red from the bleeding snow crystal.

"Tooth!" A dull sound of sleigh bells sounded in the mountain air. "Sandy!" There was a crash of snow, hooves, and wood. "What happened? Did-"

"Oh my..." The Easter Bunny murmured at the sight of the red snow.

"That's not good...it can't be good..." Tooth said panicking but it was Sandy who shook his head sternly and made a few images above his head.

"You are right." North boomed, "We must be close. Quick, we look for signs!"

(400 years ago)

A small girl had curled herself in a corner of a room full of paint supplies. Bottles of pigment and canvas' were stacked into a large bookshelf that took up most of the room. The single table that took up most of the floor space was scattered with half-grinded pigment, bottles of oil, and other various tools for grinding.

"Nives!" The booming voice caused the girl to flitch as the door was thrown open. "Where is my paint?" The big man in the door finished his bottle of alcohol and threw it at the girl. The glass shattered on the wall above her and showered down, causing small scrapes.

"M-Maestro..." Nives crawled forward and kept her face down at the floor, trembling. "The paint is ready on the shelf."

"Not good enough!" The girl glanced up in shock and horror. "You are always late! I trained you better than that." He slurred with drunk talk and grabbed a whip from the wall.

"No..." Nives inches away, "Please...Maestro..." The whip cracked against her shoulders and whimpers were the only thing that came from her again.

"Useless..." the man stumbled back in his drunken state, "Snow is always useless. That is why you are called snow."

* * *

So Nives is Italian for Snow. Props for who can guess why I put that little story of the past in. Sorry for the late update again. The reviews did help though so keep them coming!


	8. Chapter 8 What You Fear the Most

(Darkness)

Hopeless, tear filled blue eyes opened and gazed up at the one in the cage. The emotion transferred and the their expression saddened.

"What power!" Pitch's voice reverberated in the darkness, "I could go on for years living off your fear! It took a while...but I now think we've made it to the hopeless fear stage." Insatiable, golden eyes filled her vision. "I cherish every moment I'm with you, my dear."

Crystal winced, her back had been torn to shreds by a whip. She could feel the blood run unevenly over her wounded shoulder blades. Her body burned in agony. Everything felt like it was burning...and to a winter spirit, that was...bad.

Pitch cooed and cradled her cheek against his palm. "There, there, my little snowflake. I won't let you die...but your fear in suffering...why...that is what makes you unique."

The hand suddenly stiffened and was gone as the air churned in his quick movement. "What was that Jack?" His voice boomed and Crystal thought she heard Jack's voice but she was fading into unconsciousness.

Crystal didn't care, she just wanted to forget the pain. Her eyes drooped halfway shut and she eased her body into a more comfortable position. She was vaguely aware of the stone ground turning to ice but her body noticed it and absorbed the cold eagerly.

Awareness returned and Crystal saw that she was on a layer of ice. Any inquiry on why the ground changed became unimportant as she looked up and saw her friend and her enemy facing each other. Jack held out his arms as if balancing and his fearful eyes glanced at the ice beneath his feet. Instinct kicked in and Crystal struggled to help her friend in need.

Her back felt like it was on fire as she got on her hands and knees. She had to pause and wait till the burning eased and she could push herself to her feet. The movement opened the plowed lines in her back and she cried out in pain as blood flowed down her back and onto the ice.

Pitch turned his head at her cry and grinned evilly, "So you finally decided to join us, Crystal?"

She grind her teeth together in agony and faced fear boldly. It was true Pitch used her terror of flogging against her but he had also helped her. For hundreds of years she had lived with this fear of the physical abuse of her childhood and Pitch had opened that emotional wound through his torture. However, the opportunity allowed her to relive her past and face fear from the source.

Crystal realized the event was horrible but she did not have to be defined by it. She could admit it was a part of her life and it made her stronger because she wasn't going to let it stop her from living...or from saving her friend.

The immortal sternly set her expression and stepped forward. The movement froze when the ice cracked.

"Uh-oh...looks like someone is a little scared Jack." Pitch taunted, obviously trying to push Jack further into his fears.

Horror crossed Jack's face and he was visually struggling emotionally. Crystal frowned and glared at Pitch. "I am not afraid." Surprise crossed Jack and the Nightmare King's face, "And you shouldn't be afraid either, Jack. He is only using our traumatic events against us. But reliving them helps us move on. You have to re-experience it, Jack. Every detail-"

_Crack!_ The ice shifted under Crystal's feet and she made sure her face stayed stern as she stared at her co-worker. "Jack please..." They exchanged a look and Jack seemed to calm down. Crystal let a soft smile touch her lips as the ice shifted again. The surface cracked and open wide to swallow her into the glacial, black depths.

(80 years ago)

"Jack, I don't like it. You know I don't like it. Why am I here?" Crystal whispered vehemently as the two winter spirits lay on their stomach's looking at the North Pole's workshop below.

"I told you, I need your help." Frost said with a grin that was supposed to reassure her.

"How? You want me to Ninja-flake them to the wall?" She hissed.

"Actually...yeah!" Jack said, a bit surprised, "How did you know?"

Emotions flitted across Crystal's face: anger, shock, and then defeat. "I'm Sherlock Holmes."

Jack giggled at the mental image of Crystal in a silly hat and a pipe. "Indeed! Then we really must be off then, Holmes!"

Crystal tried to protest but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into the wind. They were soon at the mouth of a cave that the sleigh used. "Jack..." Crystal almost whined, "Why are we here?"

"I haven't tried the stable entrance."

The simple reply came with another gust of wind that shot them into the winding caverns. They apparently had taken a short one because they soon landed in a mine-shaft area with lanterns on the walls. Suddenly, a yeti came out of nowhere and grabbed Jack. Instinctively, Crystal threw up her hand and star-shaped snowflakes pinned the yeti to the wall.

Frost whistled, "I knew I brought you along for a reason." He glanced at Crystal and his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Cris?" She was looking deeper into the mine and her eyes were full of...horror?

Jack's gaze followed hers to the group of yeti's coming out a dark hallway. Apparently, it was the stables for they were armed with an assortment of barn things: pitchforks, sleigh bells, reins and whips.

"Oh...hey guys, we were just...spelunking. Yeah...and we didn't know you were here." The winter spirit backed away slowly and a Yeti grumbled a 'Yarg?'

"What do you mean _we_? Me and..." He glanced over to where Crystal had been but the spot was empty. "Me and myself, I guess." He mumbled as a Yeti grabbed his ear, "Ow!" and showed him to the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! They were helpful in getting this one out. This chapter was a toughy for me but I hope it makes sense. I always seem to end up having my characters rant their thoughts (which I was trying to avoid b/c I wanted to do a "short story"). Rant your thoughts of this chapter and what I might do to make it better! If you can't think of anything, try guessing what will happen next!


End file.
